


Last Laments of Max Caulfield

by YokaiKittens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiKittens/pseuds/YokaiKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Caulfield, in her dark corner, in a moment of desperation.</p><p>Isn't it too easy? Too obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Laments of Max Caulfield

Saving Chloe Elizabeth Price had become a chore for the everyday hero.

Max thought only fondly of those moments. Rewinding as Nathan Prescott's shaky finger pulled the trigger. Watching in horror as her breast was pierced by her own bullet, and rewinding to undo it, god, Max had grown a real hatred for guns that week. Pulling her from the path of a roaring train, only to pull her in a relieved hug in which Max held on for just a little, little bit too long. Pressing her lips to hers, and Max liked to think that in itself was a form of saving, specifically for their patience, because Max would be lying if she said she hasn't thought about it before. Saving her from killing a man, and a dog. Saving her from a painful death in an alternate universe. Saving her from her own self destruction.

If you do these sort of things every day, of course it becomes a chore.

Chores are menial, things to keep things in place, to keep things going. Chloe was Max's chore, in every sense of the word.

Chloe Price was a chore that Max didn't mind occupying all her time, all her attention, all her thoughts and dreams and hopes. It was second nature, pulling Chloe from the brink of death to stay by her side and continue to fight the world, or their world, Arcadia Bay.

Max was good at chores. She was especially good at saving Chloe Price, her most important chore of them all.

But she had failed this time, and it had cost them both.

Max Caulfield now lay on the white backdrop in the dark room, so drugged up she questioned if she were even alive at all between every thought. She couldn't even move, only twitch her fingers every now and then, dilated eyes half hidden under her lids, she resembled a very dead Rachel Amber.

All drugged up and about to die, and all she could think about was Chloe Price.

The one chore she couldn't afford to skip.


End file.
